


Cleaning Out My Closet

by Foolsgold85



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolsgold85/pseuds/Foolsgold85
Summary: Franky been released from prison started a new job. Bridget has a new referral which opens up Franky's past. This puts a strain on their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Franky was making breakfast in the kitchen, the weather was beautiful and she wanted to spend it at the beach with Bridget. Bridget walked into the kitchen semi dressed with a big smile on her face. As she stood by the breakfast bar she picked up a glass of fresh orange and took a large sip.

‘Thirsty? Franky asked.

Bridget nodded her head as she had another sip, ‘I’m parched, this heat wave is driving me nuts. I’m too hot.” Bridget complained fanning herself with her hand.

‘I'm not complaining, I love this weather. Get outside feel good and most importantly seeing my half naked girl.’ Franky smiled as she brought a bowl of fresh fruit and yoghurt for Bridget. Franky kissed Bridget more passionately and desperate than Bridget was expecting. 

Bridget smiled, ‘I wasn’t expecting that.’

Franky smiled and kissed her once on the lips as she placed her hand on Bridget's back ‘I wasn’t expecting you to surprise me, wearing only two items of clothing and I’m home.’ Franky winked as Bridget smiled. 

“Bridget asked, ‘How are you feeling today? Are you nervous for your new job?’

Franky shook her head, ‘Nah I'm looking forward to the challenges. I had a shit childhood. No kids deserves to have any abuse, don’t have them if you don’t wanna deal with them.’ 

Bridget looked sympathetic, ‘Remember walk before you run, if a case is too hard just say ok.’

‘I promise, Plus I have this hot psych who will let me talk her head off.’

‘Franky I’m being serious. Your childhood, memories and any anger you may have is at risk being triggered. I don’t want to lose you.’

Franky hugged Bridget, ‘I will be on my best behaviour I promise.’ 

Both women pottered around the kitchen in silence when Franky spoke, ‘I think a mini Gidge would be hard work, but cute and adorable like her mum ’

Bridget laughed, ‘Franky Doyle getting broodie?’

Franky smiled, ‘With you babe anything is possible. I love you and having my own family would mean the world to me.’

‘As long as he or she had your eyes and dimples, my brain and temperament we would have the best kid ever.’ 

Franky walked up to Bridget and wrapped her arms around her waist and looked at her seriously, ‘Seriously, I would love to have a kid with you. It would be loved and have an amazing childhood. I look at Tess and see all the things I missed out on. Our kid wouldn’t miss out on anything.’

Bridget smiled, ‘we will talk about it later. Your gonna be late. So move your arse and I will see you at the beach at 5.’ Bridget kissed Franky, for a few moments they forgot where they were until Bridget felt her back collide with the kitchen work surface.

‘’Franky your gonna be late.’ 

Franky smiled ‘You shouldn’t leave me all high and dry, off to work all sexed up. You, beach , 5 we will finish this off Franky winked.

Bridget smiled and laughed ‘I will look forward to it. Now go’.

Franky and Bridget said there goodbyes as Franky headed in to work. Today Franky starts a new job, she has became a lawyer representing families of abuse. She was under no illusion this will be hard, emotional and traumatic. She felt she was ready to face her demons. 

Bridget was writing up a case file when she heard a knock on the door as she looked up Vera Bennett entered.

‘Bridget, sorry to ask you so late I am wondering if you can do me a favour. We have had a lady bought in as an emergency, she is struggling to adapt to her situation. She is on your list to see on Monday, but could really do with you seeing her today. I have concerns she won’t make it over the weekend.’ 

Bridget sighed, ‘what makes you think she suicidal?’

Vera sat in chair, ‘I don’t, the women will kill her she been remanded for child abuse. Her face if not already will be plastered around this prison, she all over the news.’

Bridget nodded,’ Oh shit, Ok. I will speak to her.”

‘Thanks Bridget’s Vera smiled before leaving the room.

Bridget picked up the phone and dialled Franky who answered in a lovely mood, ‘Hey sexy, booty calls during working hours what’s got into You?’ Franky laughed.

Bridget laughed, ‘Sorry to disappoint darling, I’m ringing to say I’m going to be late. We have an emergency admission so I will be with you asap.’

Franky smiled, ‘No sweat babe. I will be late myself, just reading this case I’ve been given today. Some fucking psycho been torturing kids.”

“Be careful baby, I don’t want you stressed and worked up on day one.” Bridget spoke full of concern.

‘Baby I will be fine. Now stop distracting me, hurry up and get ya arse the beach. I have plans for you starting tonight.” Franky whispered. “love you now shift"

Bridget laughed “Love you too baby". Bridget put the phone down as she looked at the case placed on her desk. 

Her name was Rose, aged 56. History of alcohol and drug abuse. Mental health conditions manic depressants and PTSD. Currently on remand after a child aged 6 months had been found in her care with two broken bones, bruising and burns. Bridget picked up the phone, can you send Rose Smith to my office please.

Bridget heard a knock on the door to see Will Jackson standing with Rose Smith, she looked more fragile and older than her picture. The years of alcohol abuse taking it’s toll. Her body was trembling clear signs she was alcohol dependent. 

“Hi Rose, please come take a seat.”

Rose was visibly shaking and had tears in her eyes, she sat down on the chair opposite Bridget.

“My name is Bridget Westfall. I’m aware this is your first time in prison, this can be overwhelming to anyone. I have had a quick look of your case file it says your suffer from PTSD. How are you currently finding your experience at Wentworth so far?”

“I never done it, I never done it" Rose repeated.

Bridget asked, “What have you not done?’

Rose continued to shake her head, “I never done it, I never done it.’

Bridget tilted her head and leaned forward, “Rose I’m not here to judge you. This isn’t an interview. Everything you say in this room remains private and confidential. What I would like to know is how you are feeling, see if there is a way for me to help your stay.”

Rose shook her head, “can I have a drink please?”

Bridget nodded, “Yes of course, I can only offer tea or coffee?”

Rose smiled, “Black coffee 3 sugars please.”

Bridget walked to the door, asked Will Jackson if he could bring a black coffee with 3 sugars. As Bridget turned around Rose smiled at her, she noticed for the first time she had dimples and genuine smile. 

As Bridget sat back in the chair, Rose spoke. “Do you have any children?”

“I’m sorry Rose, I’m not hear to talk about myself we are here to talk about you. I know that may seem harsh, unfortunately it’s the rules.”

“They said I hurt that baby and I never done it. I was so high on ice I didn’t know what day it was. I remember waking up in hospital on drips handcuffed to the bed. I don’t know what happened to that baby, or where it came from?” Rose had tears in her eyes as she began to rock. 

Will appeared with hot drink, which Rose accepted.  
“I had a daughter when I was 28. I was sick throughout my pregnancy with her. I had to have a emergency caesarean I nearly lost her. First two weeks she needed special care, I wasn’t allowed to touch her. We watched her through a glass box.”

Bridget handed Rose a box of tissues. “A traumatic childbirth can be demanding on both a child and it’s parents. Is that what triggered your PTSD?”

Rose nodded, “I had post natal depression, I nearly killed my child. She deserved better. I tried to bond, she rejected me. No matter what I tried she wouldn’t accept my milk.”

Bridget made notes as she spoke, “It’s not uncommon for a new mother and a baby to have complications breastfeeding. There are several reasons, babies are tongued tied or a mother’s nipple may not be compatible to a baby’s mouth. This is something out of your control, the emotional and psychological impact this can have on a person is massive. Don’t blame yourself.”

“I wasn’t good enough, I should’ve known then I wasn’t cut out to be a mum. The more she rejected the more I drank and took drugs to numb the pain, block out my failure and forget I had a child. She loved her dad much more then me, he never understood my depression he told me to snap out of it. He didn’t realise I couldn’t snap out of it. The more we argued the more we resented each other. He eventually left me. It was me and her I couldn’t cope.”

Rose wiped away some tears from her eyes, “I thought a baby would make a home, mine broke my home. I lost everything.”

Bridget asked, “Do you still see your daughter? Have contact with her?”

Rose shook her head, “No..She hates me, I don’t blame her, I caused unimaginable pain. I hurt her, I will never forgive myself. I’m not proud to say It, she was my human punch bag. I hurt her as I blamed her for my life turning shit. I had it all until she came along so I would punch her, put cigarettes out on her, throw her down the stairs, starve her. I was a monster. She was beautiful, I'm sure she has broke many hearts with her smile alone.'

Bridget smiled, “It sounds like you have acknowledge your actions and taking accountability. Have you ever tried explaining your actions to her? Maybe it will give you both closure and hope for possible future relationship?”

Rose, “I’ve not seen her since she was a child, I wouldn’t even know where to start or find her.”

Bridget leaned forward, “Let's start with her name. I will see what I can find out. Maybe we can support you to get a network around you? But first of all I want to refer you to medical for this weekend. I can see you are withdrawing from a substance, you will need support.” 

Rose smiled for first time, “Thanks”

Bridget smiled, “So what’s your daughter's name?”

Rose spoke, “Francesca Doyle”

Bridget's head shot up as she looked at Rose. “Sorry did you say Francesca Doyle?”

Will Jackson knocked on the door as he entered, Bridget looked at Will “Mr Jackson can you escort Rose to medical she needs monitoring under the rehab programme. Please”

Rose and Will walked out of her office as Bridget sat at her desk. She had tears in her eyes, this was not happening. She had just listened to Franky’s mum confess to the hurt she caused her. Bridget saw her phone light up she had a video message from Franky, 

She hit play Franky smiling sat in the sun next to the beach holding a bottle of beer as she spoke ‘Hey sexy, what’s wrong with the scene? Franky showed the view ‘that’s right your not here. Don’t make a girl wait’ Franky smiled and blew her a kiss. Bridget smiled looking at her girlfriend. 

Bridget rang Vera but got her voicemail, “Hey Vera, can you call me back asap. We have a situation.”

Bridget left the office and made her way home to change before heading to the beach. When she arrived she saw Franky was very tipsy and joking around with her friends. Franky spotted Bridget and jogged towards her. 

Franky smiled as she placed a kiss on her lips, “Looking hot Gidge"

Bridget smiled Franky noticed it wasn’t a genuine smile as Bridget hugged Franky, automatically began to cry. Franky soothed her as she pulled back she looked Bridget in the eyes, “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Bridget shook her head, “Hard day in work, I’m just being soft"

Franky looked concerned, “whose arse do I need to kick? Boomer will do It, who hurt you?”

Bridget kissed Franky on the lips, “We will talk bout it another day. I need a wine.”

Franky grabbed Bridget’s hand as she pulled her towards the beach party, “I can help you with that.”

Bridget watched Franky enjoy herself with her friends. Bridget heard Franky talk occasionally about her childhood, she never went into detail but knew she still had nightmares. Franky had a rollercoaster of a life she was so proud to watch her smile. She knew she was vulnerable, loved Frank trusted her enough to let her see that side. Bridget got lost in her thoughts, she failed to see Franky walk up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist as she rested her head on Bridget's shoulder.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Franky asked.

Bridget touched Franky’s arms, “Just thinking how lucky I am that I found you, how ridiculously sexy you are. I love you Franky" Bridget turned in her arms. “I’m gonna head home. I don’t feel like partying, but I want you to stay.”

“Nah it’s ok, if your not well babe I will look after you" Franky spoke.

“No Franky, I just need some space, time to think.” Bridget spoke sharply, higher pitch than normal, she frowned and rubbed her forehead.

“That's rubbish and you know it. So what is It? Are you bored of me already? You not been yaself all night, you got another bad girl you left behind locked up in prison? Thinking of it you did go buy some fancy new clothes.” Franky snarled.

Bridget sighed, “I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped"

Franky appeared angry, “Shove your sorry up ya arse.”

Bridget had tears in her eyes as she walked away, she never even responded to Franky. She didn’t see the point, Franky was drunk and angry. She heard Franky shout, “Take as much space as you need". 

Bridget hated she had hurt Franky, but she knew she couldn’t tell her about her mum. She was worried how Franky would take it but hated she will also be lying to her. Either way she was in a catch 22 and needed to speak to Vera.

Bridget had called Vera on couple more occasions that night but still had no reply. It was gone 11pm, Franky wasn’t replying to her texts either. She hated she was the reason they had argued. She had purchased some lingerie for this weekend, she had 3 days off due to the holiday season was planning on surprising Franky to a weekend away. She didn’t see it happening now.

Franky woke up on the beach, she had stayed the night not wanting to go home. She was confused how quickly her and Bridget fell apart. Franky looked at her phone saw her battery had died decided to walk home and face the music. She stopped at the cafe to grab a coffee.

Bridget sat at the kitchen island, she hadn’t slept all night she was worried Franky hadn’t come home. She had tried to ring Franky and left several voicemails, she rang Alan to see if she crashed with him but nothing. She heard her phone ring, it was Vera returning her call.

“Hey Bridget, sorry I left my phone in the car. So what’s so urgent?” Vera queried. 

“Thanks for calling me back. I’ve got a problem I’m not going to be able to treat Rose.”

“Why? You can’t refuse treatment to a prisoner"  
“Its Franky's mum.”

“oh no, oh god. Ok....does she know you and Franky are in a relationship?”

“No, she told me as she was leaving the room. I don’t know what to do? I can’t look Franky in the eye, I feel so full of guilt. We have been through so much. It’s taken months to build our trust, she will not forgive me if I keep this from her.”

“Bridget you can’t tell her, it’s a breach of confidentiality. Rose can sue the prison service if it ever came out.”

“I don’t care. I cant lose her. If she finds out I’ve been keeping a secret she will hate me.”

“Leave it with me, I will see what I can do. None of the prisoners can find out, they will eat her for breakfast.”

“Thanks, just keep me updated. “ Bridget placed her mobile down on the side. As she stood to turn she saw Franky starring at her.

Bridget sighed, “Franky, I’ve been worried about you. I’m sorry for last night.”

Franky cut her up, “What’s the secret? I was right wasn’t I?”

Bridget shook her head, “Baby there’s no one else. I fucking love you.”

Franky laughed sarcastically, “so what’s the big secret? Gidge. I just heard ya on the phone”

Bridget stood in front of Franky and held her hands. “Something has happed at work, I can’t tell you.”

Franky removed her hands and shook her head, “no secrets we promised. You can’t even look me in the eye, so what is it?” Franky walked towards the bedroom. 

Bridget sighed eventually followed Franky who was packing clothes into a bag. “Franky can we talk? I’m in a catch 22. You know I can’t discuss clients.” 

Franky laughed, “a client? How can your client affect me?”

Bridget looked at Franky, “Trust me that’s all I ask.”

Franky laughed zipping up her bag. “Trust?” Franky walked up to Bridget and asked “Trust me with the truth."

Bridget had tears in her eyes, Franky shook her head and whispered “practice what you preach Gidge, take care." Franky headed towards the front door as Bridget shouted.

“Rose Smith"

Franky turned to look at her. “Rose Smith, she is being held at Wentworth. I know she sick bitch who has abused a baby.”

Bridget sighed, “Franky, Rose Smith is your mum” Bridget looked to the floor she couldn’t bare to see the look in Franky’s eyes. Franky stood with a confused look on her face.


	2. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky struggles with her emotions, pushing Bridget away. Franky finds comfort in her past.

“Don’t talk about her, she is dead to me.”

Bridget had tears in her eyes, “Last night as I was finishing up Vera asked me to see a client. I didn’t know it was your mum Franky you have to believe me.”

Franky dropped to the floor and looked at Bridget. “she told me what she done to you....She only told me your name after our session.”

“She is dead to me.” Franky looked at Bridget.

“Baby, what she done to you.”

“Don’t Gidge, I don’t need ya sympathy.” Franky rubbed her eyes. “so what now, can you not look at me?”

Bridget shook her head, “I wanted to tell you I just didn’t know how too. I can’t forget what she said to me. I feel like I have violated your life. I was and am waiting for you to tell me in your own time, I just feel like that’s been stolen from you” Bridget looked at Franky.

“Is it bad that I want to kill her. I thought about this day every day since I got took away, how much pain I’d like to inflict on her. But now a small part of me, just small part of me want a to look her in the eye and ask her why.....why would she beat her own flesh and blood daily, use me as an ashtray, throw me downs the stairs smiling when she see’s my arm breaks. What type of person does that make me Gidge?” Franky asked with tears in her eyes as Bridget sits next to her on the floor. She grabs Franky’s face to look at her.

“A normal person, you’ve been exposed to torture it’s normal to feel anger, resentment even hate. However, You are a smart women Franky, you have so much to give. Your not a bad person.”

Franky sighed as she wiped her eyes. “This is a nightmare".

Gidge held Franky's hand and turned her face towards her. “You are a good person, whatever you want to do, however long it takes you to decide I’m here. I will support whatever decision you make, because I Love You and we protect the people we love. So scream, shout take time out but I won’t let you push me away.” Bridget leaned forward and kissed Franky on the lips. 

Franky rested her head against Bridget's, “I'm sorry, I let my mind do the talking. I thought wrong and I'm sorry.”

“It’s ok. I understand. Why don’t you go get a shower and I will make us some breakfast and we can chat?” Franky nodded as she stood up, pulling Gidge up the same time. 

Franky headed to the shower, whilst Bridget prepared them some breakfast. Bridget wasn’t the best at cooking, made them a fresh fruit platter with natural yoghurt and muesli. Franky had spent longer than expected in the shower, Bridget knew Franky was in turmoil she would need to allow her to adjust to the news. 

Franky emerged from the shower, as Bridget smiled at her Franky sat at the table.

“This looks nice, I’m just not that hungry" Franky spoke as she rested her head in her hands. 

Bridget stood up and walked behind Franky as she began massaging her shoulders and neck. Bridget could feel the tension she held, slowly drift away. Bridget felt hopeless, she had a million questions to ask but now wasn’t the time. 

“I want to see her, can you arrange for a visit?” Franky spoke. 

“Would that be a good idea? Your still on parole” 

Franky interrupted Bridget as she stood up, “Are you fucking kidding me? You think Id jeopardise my freedom for that bitch?” Franky's arms were flying as she shouted. Franky shook her head, “Thanks Gidge” 

Franky walked towards the door, as Bridget tried to grab her arm to stop her leaving. Franky pulled her arm away as she pointed at Bridget’s face. “Don’t fuckin touch me” Franky walked out the door.

Bridget stood with tears in her eyes as she stared at the now closed door. “Fuck" Bridget shouted. 

Franky drove around for a couple of hours playing music trying to forget the nightmare that creeped upon her and her perfect life. In the space of 24hrs she has gone from feeling on top of the world to empty. She had pushed Bridget away, but knew it wasn't her fault, however Bridget would catch her every time she would fall. Did that make her just as bad as her mum, mentally she knows Bridget will be in torture at this minute she had ignored several calls and texts from her. A simple text would put her mind at ease, yet she chose not too. 

Franky drove to the place she grew to love, depend on and could just forget the world. Franky parked the car as she walked into the bar she recognised the lady behind the bar.

“Well fuck me, if it isn’t Franky Doyle" A tall slim brunette came from behind the bar and gave her a hug. 

“Blast from the past, what ya doing here?” Becca asked.

“I don’t know" Franky said as she looked around the bar. Nothing had changed it smelt of stale beer, smoke, dark and dingy yet this was once home. 

Becca walked behind the bar, poured a whiskey over ice as she pushed the drink to Franky as she held her hand out. “Keys, drink" 

Franky smiled, as she handed her keys over, “Thanks”   
Franky knocked the whiskey back. 

“Same again"  
Becca poured her another whiskey, “I heard you are a para legal, doing well for yourself.”

Franky nodded, “Yeah Legal Relief, so if you need any help call me" Franky handed her a business card.

Becca leaned forward, “Is that all I can call you for?”

Franky laughed as she knocked back her second whiskey in the space of 5 minutes. “Still flirting with the customers I see. How have you not gone bust? You give more alcohol away than you sell" 

Becca smiled, “So its true, Franky Doyle has been tamed.”

Franky looked at her glass as she thought about Bridget. She knew deep down going home to her would be the right thing to do, but she knew that would mean talking so instead she smiled and tilted her glass. 

“I will never be tamed, I do what I want, when I want with who I want. Fuck everyone else.” Franky nodded as she knocked back another whiskey.

Bridget had tried all afternoon to get hold of Franky but had no luck. She was worried Franky had done something bad, had she been arrested had she pushed her to it. Bridget rang around some of Frankys friends all hadn’t seen her, one mentioned to try a bar down town she hung out at in the past. 

Bridget googled the directions, she had never heard of this bar it was definitely a place she wouldn’t usually be associated with. She grabbed her keys as she drove to the only lead she had. As she pulled up she noticed Franky's car, sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she didn’t realise she had held her breathe. 

Bridget pushed the door open as she felt several eyes lock on her body. It made her feel self conscious but she walked towards the bar, she noticed several pretty bar maids flirting with punters. 

Becca approached Bridget, “Are you lost? Your not exactly the type of clientele that ventures in here”

Bridget smiled, “What type of clientele would that be?” she spoke as she glanced around the room looking for any sign of Franky.

The bar was very busy, clearly a gay bar full of women looking for a hook up. Smoking, drinking, playing pool looking for their next prey.

Becca frowned, “I think your bars are the other side of town"

Bridget nodded, “Your probably right, however I’m not here to judge I’m looking for a friend.”

Becca nodded to a couple of women behind Bridget. “Who you looking for?”

Bridget looked around again as she tried to call Franky, “Franky, Franky Doyle. I believe she may be here, her cars outside"

Becca smiled, “Who should I say is asking?”

Bridget looked angry, “is she here? A simple yes or no would be enough"

Becca nodded, “she over there last booth on the left.” 

Bridget looked at the corner that had smoke coming from the booth. Franky didn’t smoke, she shook her head as she made her way through the bar. 

Franky was drunk, she was slouched in the corner looking worst for wear. Her hair was a mess, she was sat with two other women one who clearly had Franky in her sight.

Bridget spoke, “Franky"

Franky looked up and made eye contact with Bridget, “Hey Gidge come here" Franky leaned forward as she tried to pull Bridget towards her but struggled. 

“Why haven’t you been answering your phone?” Bridget asked, she was annoyed Franky had resorted so easily to a person she never recognised.

Franky looked at Bridget with regret as she bite her lip and shrugged her shoulders. Bridget watched a blonde girl, mid 20s lean forward and whisper in Franky's ear that made both women laugh. 

“I think we should get you home, come on” Bridget leaned forward as she held her hand out to Franky. 

Kate spoke, “who the fuck are you?”

Bridget leaned forward, “I suggest you get your hands off her, find another target for the night. She wont be going home with you tonight.”

Becca appeared behind Bridget, “Girls you heard her, move. Franky get ya arse home, I don't want a scene.” 

Becca turned to look at Bridget as she handed her Frankys keys, “I will give you a hand".

Becca and Bridget supported Franky to Bridget's car, Franky mumbling words Bridget was unable to make sense of. Bridget sighed as she got Franky in the car.  
“Thank you" Bridget smiled.

“For the record, she was faithful and sent several packing. That’s not the Franky I know” Becca smiled as she walked back into the bar. 

Bridget sighed, as she drove home. After several attempts Franky would not move from the car. Bridget grabbed a blanket to wrap around Franky, left her to sleep it off in the car in the garage. Bridget headed into the house, relieved she knew where Franky was but saddened at the state she was in. Bridget placed pain relief and a glass on the side for Franky.

Bridget headed to bed to sleep, she was very tired and wanted this day to be over with. She had tossed and turned throughout the night before finally settling at 3am. 

Franky woke up feeling uncomfortable, her head had a million explosions, stomach a ball of nausea, and dry mouth. Franky looked at her surroundings recognised Bridget’s car and garage, she just cant remember getting here. She climbed out the car staggered into the house, she headed into the kitchen and found pain relief placed on the side. Franky sighed as she grabbed a drink from the fridge, she had made the whole situation worst. 

Franky grabbed a shower in the main bathroom she smelt of cigarettes, she brushed her teeth and headed into the hallway . Franky watched Bridget sleep from the doorway, she knew she was in the dog house and decided the sofa would be sufficient, spare bedroom maybe a push too much and main bed just wasn’t an option. 

Bridget woke first, she dreamt Franky would be there when she woke up but to no avail. She headed to the kitchen to find Franky asleep on the sofa in a vest and knickers her hair still looked damp.

Bridget made a fresh pot of coffee, grabbed Frankys clothes from the bathroom the smell of cigarettes began lingering in the house. That’s when she noticed Franky stretching out on the sofa, Bridget had the tap running when she heard Franky speak.

“That tap sounds like thunder" Franky mumbled.

“Do you want a coffee?” Bridget asked, as she turned the water.

Before Franky could answer she had ran to the bathroom and was vomiting. Bridget grabbed some pain relief and glass of water as Franky re emerged. 

“Have these, I will make you some toast help absorb some of the alcohol" Bridget spoke when Franky wrapped her arms around Bridget and cried. Bridget comforted Franky as they stood in silence just supporting each other. 

“I'm sorry, for a moment I lost myself. I just did what I do best, I ran” Franky spoke as she sat on the sofa. 

Bridget kneeled in front of Franky opening her legs as she took hold of Franky's face. “You cant just go walk in to prison and visit your mum. Vera will know I have told you, your mum needs to accept you as a visitor. So until I return to prison and ask her if that is what you want we have to be careful. I love you Franky, I don’t want a remark from your mum to trigger an explosion. Look how easy you done it yesterday. If you would’ve got arrested even for being drunk your back inside. We need to prepare baby, and I will help you with that but you need to trust me"

Franky nodded, “I do trust you, I trust you more than anything I know.”

Bridget smiled, “You can't keep fucking running qhen times get hard" Bridget walked towards the kettle as she poured them both a coffee. “Franky, what made you go to the bar?”

Franky looked at Bridget when she appeared, “It wasn’t you, I know that's no excuse and sounds crazy. I went back to what I know the most, self sabotage. I knew I fucked up, so I drank to forget. I couldn't look at you and see the disappointment so I took the cowards way out.”

Bridget sat beside Franky, “I think it was brave, you went too what you felt was right at that time for you. Now your not angry, thinking clearly and making justified answers. It just drives me fucking mad not knowing if you are safe"

Franky turned and held Bridget's face in her hands. “I'm an idiot, I will be an idiot again I'm sure, but I never touched a single person in there. I risked the best thing that has ever happened to me, I’m sorry”

Bridget smiled, “You don’t have to apologise, plus if that bimbo touched you again I wouldn’t be responsible for my actions.”

Franky laughed, “Badass Gidge, now your turning me on.” Franky leaned in and kissed Bridget. 

Bridget was sat in her office when Linda Miles brought Rose to her office. Bridget smiled as Rose took a seat.  
Bridget felt nervous, “Rose thank you for coming"

Rose laughed, “I’m not exactly going anywhere.”

Bridget smiled, she remembered Franky had said that once. “Rose, I won't be able to continue with our sessions anymore. Unfortunately we have a common interest which has come too light. I know where your daughter Franky is, I was her psychologist for a period of time.”

Rose looked to the floor, “You know where Franky is?”

Bridget nodded, “I do, she has agreed to meet you if you still wanted that option.”

Rose nodded, “Yes, I want to see her. How did she react?”

Bridget frowned, “I don't think that's my place to say. Franky has her own thoughts and feelings, that is something for you both to discuss. Franky is in the family room if you would like to meet her.”

Rose smiled, “Yes, I want to see her"

Bridget stood and asked Rose to follow her. Will Jackson walked Rose into the visiting room, as she sat looking around the room. She saw a glass window separating her from the other side. Bridget had gone to meet Franky, who looked nervous.

“Baby, you don't have to do this if you don't want too. You have nothing to prove. You can still change your mind" Bridget spoke as she rubbed Franky's back.

“I have to do this.” Franky spoke. As she turned around and entered the room. The irony she was in reversed seats when she met her father.

Rose stood from her seat with tears in her eyes, “Francesca” she whispered.

“id say hello mum, but you never really achieved that status" Franky spoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding another chapter soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for messages etc


End file.
